


A Gift For Steve:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Crying, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gift/Gifts, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Paperwork, Paternity Result/Paternity Results, Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sobbing, Surprises, Tears, Test/Test Results, Tragedy, Violence, Visit/Visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: What if Omar Hassan was not bad, & Azra, His wife, didn’t attempt to shoot Steve?, What happens when they come to visit Steve at HQ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	A Gift For Steve:

*Summary: What if Omar Hassan was not bad, & Azra, His wife, didn’t attempt to shoot Steve?, What happens when they come to visit Steve at HQ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

The Team got Aaron Wright back into the prison, & they had a wonderful celebration. Then, Commander Steve McGarrett, & his husband, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams-McGarrett went back to HQ, & they went to do the paperwork on the case.

Danny went into help Steve with the larger half of his paperwork. When an officer case in, & said this to the hunky brunette. “Commander, You got some visitors who wanted to see you”, This surprised the couple.

“Show them in,” The Former Seal told the officer in a commanding tone. Omar, Azra, & their son, Khalid came into the office with some nervousness showing. Steve smiled, & said to them, “It’s okay, Come on in”, He & Danny made sure that they were comfortable, & the officer left them in privacy.

“I wanted to apologize for the hurt, & grief that my family caused you, Namely, My Father, He was such a mean son of a bitch, He abused me, my wife, & Khalid, He was such a dictator in our Government, I am glad that you stopped me from killing him, cause it would take me away from Khalid, & Azra”, He gulped in the emotion that was threatening to come out.

He continued on to say, “He took out your friends, Because they ruined his illegal businesses, He took out Joe White, by shooting him, Because he was my “real” father, My Mother admitted it to me, After my father killed her for cheating on him”. Tears were trickling down both the Five-O Commander & Omar’s faces. Danny & Azra we’re watching as their eyes were glistening with emotion.

“Anyway, The reason that I came....(He chuckles) is that my bastard of a father died in a prison riot, His estate & everything became mine, I wanted to give you a gift”, He handed over an envelope, & Steve took out the document, & showed it to his husband.

“Oh my god !, We can’t accept this !”, The Loudmouth Detective said in shock, as he read it, & looked at the Hassans. Azra spoke, & the beautiful woman said this to the two officers. “Please, It’s legal, We went through official channels, Use for something that you need, or for your family’s future, We have more than enough to live on”, Steve & Danny couldn’t say “no” to that face, & agreed.

“I remembered that it was Joe’s...Dad’s birthday, I was gonna give this to him”, He took out a box, & opened it, turning it around, so the Five-O Officers could see it. Omar said, “He loves the **_Revolutionary War_** period, So, I found this revolver for him, I think that he would want you to have it”, He nodded, indicating that he should take it.

“Thank you”, Steve said, as he choked back the emotion, “No, Steve, _Thank you_, You were his son too, We are brothers too, We will always be there for each other, Right ?”, The Dark-Haired Man liked that idea a lot, & nodded in agreement with him, that they will be there too for him.

Hugs were exchanged, The Couples kissed to celebrate their new beginning, Steve & Danny were introduced to their “honorary” nephew, They invited them to their home, where they continued their celebration.

The End.


End file.
